A different Twilight
by princessofodd
Summary: This is a story of two girls who move to Forks. NOTE! Bella does not exist in this story. But sexy vampiers and Werewolves do ;D
1. Moving

**A/N: Here is the story, me and my friend are writing it from two different POV's **

**Me= Marley**

**My Friend = Yasmine **

**Marley POV**

"You are so lucky I love driving." I looked up at my best friend, who was staring at the road. I moved around in the seat trying to get comfortable.

"So where are we?" She looked at the map.

"We got like an hour before were there." Great. I hated cars, but Yasmine loved them. Which was why she was driving on our trip.

I should start from why we are driving. Me and Yasmine were like sisters and could almost read each others minds. Her parents had decided to move to Florida and Yasmine hating the sun and didn't want to leave. She stayed and moved in with me and my parents. We actually got closer and now refused to move away from each other. My parents decided to move to California, and even though she hates the sun, California was like our holy land. My dad got a job back in Philadelphia, and we didn't want to move again. Though we were not aloud to stay in California by ourselves, so my grandma said we could move in with her in Forks, Washington. That is why were are in this car going to my grandma's house. Yasmine sighed and turned the radio up higher. I fell asleep to the greatest songs of the 80's.

"Wake up!" What? I opened my eyes to see Yasmine getting out of the car.

"Are we here?" My voice was silent from sleep.

"Yeah now help me get the luggage." I pulled myself out of the weird position I had fallen asleep in.

"Hello loves I wasn't expecting you for another hour." Grandma was walking out of the house, while I got out of the car. Me and Yasmine had our luggage thrown over our bodies, while she led us through her back yard to the small shed apartment thing back there.

"OK girls settle down and put all your stuff away ,when your done you can come in the house and have lunch." Me and Yas looked at each other and laughed. My grandma was the only person we knew who could say all of that and not lose a breath.

"OK well see you in a bit I am going to well update my room." Yasmine left and I chuckled a bit. I looked around it had been forever since I had been here, there was one bathroom and two bed rooms. My grandmother had not updated her house since the 70's so she still had shag carpeting and a small disco ball in the hall way between both of our rooms. I smiled this was perfect. I opened the door to my room. The ceiling was a light blue with neon edging. I packed away all of my stuff. Took one more look around my room it was bare, but I would add my spark.

"Hey Mar you want to see my room?" Yasmine poked her head through the door, and snickered at the colors and power puff girl bed sheet.

"Yeah." I went across the hallway, and opened the door. Her room was her all the way. She had Victorian wallpaper and a black canopy with light purple bedsheets. She had her clothes packed away and band posters of 3oh!3, Escape The Fate, and so much more on the walls.

"Well it is you." She smiled at my comment.

"Yeah I love your aunts taste in colors." My mom and her sister had lived in this house when they were younger.

"Should we go to the house?" Her stomach was talking. Which made us both laugh, then we laughed harder because we were so stupid.

"Well I am not hungry. So go wild." She rolled her eyes then left the small house. I laid on my bed and grabbed a book. I was going to have to re-decorate.

**A/N: Please review. If you don't understand something i will try and explain but if you wait pretty much everything will be explained.**


	2. The first day

**A/N: Ok second chapter keep reading it gets good.**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Twilight sadly.**

**Yasmine POV**

"Come on wake up." I opened my eyes and glared at Mar.

"It is the first day of school and I am not going to be late." I hated when she used that tone of voice.

"Fine get out so I can get ready." She left the room, and I pulled on my clothes a tee-shirt that said music is love and dark jeans. I walked out of our little house. In the back yard I smelt bacon coming from the main house. Yum my favorite, Marley's G-mom knew me way to well. Marley was a vegetarian so I didn't have to worry about the food being gone.

"Good Morning Yasmine." I nodded my head to Nina, the person who makes the best bacon in the whole world. I smiled a bit but said nothing I was not awake yet. We spent the rest of breakfast, and Nina gave me directions to the school. Marley walked in and I slammed my head on the table she had rainbow socks on, jeans with holes in the knees and a shirt with stereos on it.

"You look very...bright..." I loved Marley she was one of the few people who I knew that didn't care what other people thought.

"So you ready to go?" She had a water gun backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah." I got up from the table, and went to the car. We drove to school talking about school and stupid inside jokes. When we pulled up in the parking lot.

"You ready?" Marley looked over and smiled at my question she was good at making friends but she hated having to do it so often. So did I.

"Well I have like all different classes so I will see you around." She looked so worried.

"Uh yeah OK I will see you later." She slid out of the car, and walked toward the door attracting attention with her... well just being her. I got out of the car, and walked toward the school. I had Literature class first. It took me a few minutes and I was there. I entered the class a bit late and the teacher a short stout man was taking attendance.

"Why hello? Are you the new student Yasmine Hottie?" I heard a few people laughing in the class at my last name.

"Yeah I am." He took a step back a little scared by my expression.

"Well... you can just sit in the empty seat." He went back to roll, and I finally looked at the students in the class, I saw the empty seat but I was more interested in the boy next to it. He had golden hair and golden eyes with depths that no one would ever enter. I sat down next to him and took a deep breath. He chuckled a bit. Wow, he was like a god. I looked over and smiled at him a bit embarrassed he gave me a smile but it was the smile of an angel crooked but perfect. I sucked in a deep breath and was about to say something when he bit his lip, sucked in a breath and turned as far away from me as possible. I felt myself frown a bit what was his problem? I tried to listen to the lecture but my mind and eyes kept wondering to the handsome boy next to me.

"OK class you may go." I was pulled out of my thoughts by a quick movement next to me as the golden angel ran out of the room.

"Uh hi can I ask you something?" I had gone up to a very tall girl with thick black hair and pale skin that glowed a bit. She had dark brown eyes with golden specks in them.

"Yes can I help you?" He voice was smooth and velvet.

"Do you know the boys name who I sat next to in class?"She looked a little alarmed.

"Yes his name is Edward Cullen."Wow just when he could not get more amazing.

"Thank you... oh what is your name?" She smiled and flexed her muscles.

" Hope Black."

"That is a pretty name." Her smile spread across her face.

"Thank you." She sat down on a bench. I gave her one more glance as I walked to my next class.

**Marley POV**

I just walked out of the cafeteria, not paying attention when the ground disappointed, from underneath me. I groaned a bit. Then heard some laughing. I looked up and saw the hottest guy. He put his hand out to help me up. I took it and smiled.

"Are you OK?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah thanks, I fall a lot." I finally got a good look at him. He had black skater hair with light skin. His eyes were fantastic they were green, brown and gold, they reminded me of Cd's always turning and reflecting.

"I'm sorry, what is your name?"

" Logan Black, and yours?"

"Marley. Do you go to school here?" A girl stood up from a near by bench.

"No I go to school on th Reservation."

"Oh then why are you here?" The girl came over she had glowing pale skin her hair was long thick and black she had brown golden eyes.

"Oh I would be the reason he is here." Oh she must be his girlfriend.

"Here sis, mom said she is coming up this weekend." He gave her a bag. Then returned to our conversation.

"Bye Logan." The girl glided away.

"Well Marley I have to go home but I would like to talk a bit more." Was I blushing?

"So would I." Try as hard as you can to not sound eager.

"What if we exchange numbers?" The bell was ringing for class. So I pulled a pen out from behind my ear and scribbled my number on his arm, his thick muscular arm. Then ran to class. I looked back once more to get a last glimpse of him.

**A/N: Thank you for reading .**


	3. Friday

**A/N: Still going strong lol**

**DISclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight if I did things would be **

**Marley POV **

Yasmine drove me home from the baseball game. We talked about guys we had met while at school. She had said something about Edward Cullen, I rember hearing about the Cullen's in school. We got home and started dinner, half veggie and the other half meat.

"Hey Mar you want some chocolate?" My stomach did a flip.

"Real funny Yas, I can not even smell that stuff without wanting to throw up." Yasmine started laughing. When we were younger I got dared to eat 2 pounds of chocolate, ever since then I could not stand the stuff.

"Fine more for me." She popped a piece in her mouth. She loved chocolate. Grandma came home from the nursery. She had a bunch of flowers that she put around the house. We talked about our day but left out the boys which I thought was funny.

"OK night Grandma." I put my plate in the dish washer and left the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Night Nina." Then Yas left the Kitchen.

"Yo stupid." I turned around.

"Yeah? What you want? " She always made me smile.

"Tomorrow is Friday!"

"Yeah I know." It had taken us a long time to drive up here, and grandma wanted us to start school quickly. We got in our house.

"OK well I need to sleep, see you later." She nodded to me while I yawned. I walked in my room and shuddered a bit from the look of my room. I changed into pj's and blasted my music. I fell asleep dreaming of Logan.

**Yasmine POV**

I went to my room to get ready for bed. I didn't feel as tired as usual. I changed into a pair of sweats andan overly large t-shirt. I decided to write a bit of poetry to wait it out till I fell asleep. I wrote about my life, Friends, dreams, feelings, and one about Edward. I thought of my parents for a bit. I wondered if they miss me. A bunch of childhood memories came to me. Then I thought of my day, I remembered what Marley was saying about Logan. I'm really happy for her. I'm planning on talking to Edward next week. To get to know him. But it's actually kinda of sexy how mysterious he is. I was getting a headache from all these thoughts rushing through my head so I walked over to my book shelf to grab a quick something to read since I wasn't tired yet. I picked up Romeo & Juliet by random. I read the first 10 chapters of the book. Finally I was tired, I plopped down on my bed with my i pod and soon fell asleep. The next day was sunny, I was happy I didn't like to get wet and just sit around wet. I got up and took a shower. Then blew dry my hair, and knocked on Marley's door. Just then she opened the front door. "Hey Yas your up." She was wearing a long wild hippie skirt and black low cut shirt.

"Hi Mar." She passed me a bagel with cream cheese already on it. " Thanks?" Why was she giving me this? " You slept in, and were running late." Damn! I rushed out of the house and into the car. We sat in the car and I drove and ate at the same time. We got to school and rushed to our classes. I sat down. I was in social studies an easy class. My mind started to wander, today was sunny and nice today I would talk to him...At least tell him my name.

**Marley POV **

"Please ms. I need to go to the bathroom." The teacher glared at me.

"Fine go." I ran out of class to the bath room. I pulled out my cell and texted a bunch of old friends. I was about to leave when my phone started playing "The Fear" by Lily Allen.

"Hello?" I answered, the number was one I didn't know.

"Uh yeah is Marley there?" The voice calling me was nervous, that is weird.

"Yeah this is Marley." if this was a prank call I was going to scream.

"Oh hey its Logan." Cool now I had his number.

"Hi whats up?" He started yelling at someone of the phone.

"Sorry, well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the rez tomorrow?" Oh the reservation.

"Well is there anything fun to do there?" Because I love nature but jeez it is boring.

"We have a beach..." Sweet.

"OK well im sold... oh I have no way to get down."

"Well if you don't mind I can pick you up."

"Yeah that is really sweet thanks." He took in a deep breath.

"OK well im in school so I have to go bye." His voice was a whisper.

"Yeah me to, see you later." We hung the phones up and I went back to class, just in time for the bell to ring.

**Yasmine POV**

Edward was not in school today. Edward was not in school today. Edward was not in school today. The thought was running through my mind. The whole family was gone, besides Hope.

" Hey Hope." She turned around in the lunch line, her skin was very shiny.

"Oh hi Yasmine." She looked tired.

"Um where is everyone else?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Oh, they went hiking for the weekend."

"That's cool... hey do you want to sit with me?" She looked over to the people who had grabbed me the first day of school. Then left.

"Yeah I don't really get along with them."

" I don't really either." I really didn't like those girls, the one girl in all pink was waving me over.

"Well why don't you sit with me?" I nodded and we went to the untouchable table, and started talking about everything. Then we got interrupted by that stupid bell.

"See you later Yas." Then she was gone.

I was waiting in my car for Marley. Reading Romeo & Juliet. She had been stupid and klutzy like always and was now in the nurses office waiting for a paper to excuse her from the classes she missed. I heard a tapping on the car window and looked up. Marley was waiting for me to open the door she had a huge scratch on her arm. I opened the door and let her in.

"So what happened?" She got a goofy grin on her face.

" I was playing basketball." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." She threw her book bag in the back seat.

"Oh guess where im going this weekend." I am afraid to ask.

"Where?" The goofy grin got bigger, and her eyes got glittery.

"I am going to the beach." She got a little squeal at the end of her sentence.

"Where are you going to find a beach around here?" This place was raining 24/7.

"On the reservation, Logan asked me to go." Ah that makes sense. She was crazy.

"Did you talk to Edward today?" My heart started beating faster at his name.

"No." She sighed at my unenthusiastic response.

"What about asking him for a pen or something?" Marley was very pushy which was kind of annoying.

"He wasn't even in school today."

"Oh." But it was barely a whisper we sat in silence driving home. Then I turned up the radio.


	4. Saturday

**A/N: Uh read and review cuz i am very sad epople are reading but no one is reviewing =..(**

**Marley POV**

I woke up the next morning, super happy. I took a shower and got dressed, I was going to the beach but it was foggy out. I was wearing jeans and a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt and chucks. "Taken over by the fear" Oh my phone.

"Hello."

"Hey you never told me where to pick you up." Logan!

"Oh yeah." I told him the address and he said he would pick me up in an hour. I went into my room and added my own little flare. I started putting my pictures on the wall. There was a knock on the front door. I opened it. Logan was standing on the porch, in a green jacket and baggy jeans.

"Hey Marley." He gave me a nervous smile and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey Logan." I started fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Well you want to go now?" I nodded my head, and he lead me to the car. We got inside his vintage Volkswagen Rabbit.

"Cool car!" He smiled.

"Thanks it was my dads." I hooked my seat belt in.

"I have never seen you around Forks." He started the car.

"Yeah I just moved here."

"Oh. may I ask why?" I started telling him my story and about Yasmine. A bit later we stopped, at a beach.

"Were here?" We both got out of the car and started walking on the beach in silence.

"So what is your favorite color?" I looked at him and started laughing. He looked confused.

"Its just that is... funny and sweet." He got a nervous smile on.

"Oh thanks." His eyes made me lose my breath and at that moment the world went away as I fell into the sand. Logan was laughing.

"Are you OK." I pulled myself up and brushed the sand off.

"Yeah I im kinda clumsy." He laughed a bit more.

" I noticed." I looked back up at him then to the area around us there was a tree with a bench like shape to it. I walked over and sat down, Logan sat next to me.

"Green my favorite color is green. What is yours?" He looked up.

"Silver." I smiled, we spent the rest of the time playing 20 questions. I checked the time.

"Oh its 6:30." I looked at Logan he was looking at my watch, his face was very close to mine.

"Uh Mar do our want to have dinner with me and my family?" Oh wow I was not expecting that.

"Well yeah if it is OK." He nodded his head shyly. We walked to the car, then drove a few blocks to a cottage looking house. There was a rock path and a big garage. He parked the car, and turned to me.

"I have to warn you my parents are a bit... strange." I had to laugh at that.

"Yeah everybody's parents are." It was true even my grandma was a bit out there.

"No the are really embarrassing and just... well you'll see." We got out of the car, and he opened the garage door to the house for me. The house was warm and cozy with a nice lived in feeling. A young women came over to me she had a bunch of muffins on a tray and she was setting them on a table. She was pretty, she had golden-green eyes and pale skin that looked wonderful on her. She looked looked like a model disguised as a house wife. Her dark black hair fell down her back in curls.

"Hello, I am Logan's mother. You can call me Jezebel." She had a huge grin on her face.

"Um hi." There was a deep throaty laugh coming from a different room. A large scary man came in the room. He was buff and tan, he had the same dark hair as his wife. His eyes were huge and a very dark brown.

"I am sorry about my wife." He swept his wife in a tight embrace, and kissed her on the cheek. She wiggled away and went back to the kitchen.

" Hi I am Logan's father, My name is Jacob." I nodded to stunned for words.

"Dad this is my friend Marley." Logan stepped up to my rescue and stood behind me. His dad put out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He turned toward the kitchen.

"Oh dad can Marley stay over for dinner?" His dad turned around and nodded his head. Then left the room.

"Sorry I told you they were a bit strange." I looked at him for the first time since I had met his parents.

"Well would you like the grand tour?" I gave him what I hoped was a cute sweet smile but I knew it made me look like a dork.

" Lead the way." He showed me around the house. The place was perfect, with a place for everything and everything in its place. Then he showed me his room. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sorry it is so messy." He kicked a shirt under his bed.

"No I like it. It is normal." He laughed at that.

"Yeah mom is a bit of a neat freak." I chuckled. His room was that of a teenage boys. He had a queen sized bed with brown sheets, and posters covering every inch of wall space. He sat down on his bed looking uncomfortable. I sat down next to him.

"Your parents are not that strange."

"Yes yes they are... but thanks." He was staring intensely at me. We started leaning closer when his mom appeared at the door.

"Hey dinners ready. Oh Marley, Hope told me you were a vegetarian." With that she left the room.

"Hope?" Logan was growling at the door. He turned to me at my question.

"Yeah my sister." Oh yeah. We went downstairs and had the most awkward dinner ever. Logan drove me home.

"I am so sorry I really am." He was horror struck.

"It is ok they were...fine." A lie they were a bit eccentric but well intentioned and embarrassing but it was sweet.

"Besides that story about you laughing so hard milk came out your nose it was cute." He blushed.

"Oh really because seeing you laugh at the story was so cute." He said in the sexy voice he had. Now I was blushing. We spent the rest of our ride teasing each other, and flirting in the most playful way. We got to my house.

"Thanks I learned a lot about you today." I said and it was true it was kinda fun.

"Yeah maybe we should switch..." His lips were getting closer to mine when the lights in the house went on.

"Marley is that you?" Leave it to my Grandmother to ruin a moment.

"Yeah be there in a sec." I turned to Logan, he was growling again.

"Good night Logan." He looked at me, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night." I stepped out of the car after he said that. I walked to the house and heard the car start up. I turned around and he was still there watching me walk in the house. I decided to skip the weird conversation between me and grandma. I went through the gate to the back yard and into the apartment. Yasmine's door was closed, huh that was strange, she never went to sleep before me. I went into my room changed into a extra large shirt and plaid boxers. I flipped on my bed and curled up into a ball, and fell asleep.

**Yasmine POV**

_"Hello, I'm Edward. I have been watching you for awhile." Then his soft fingertips slowly brushed my cheek. "Hi, I'm Yasmine. I've been meaning to talk to you. I can't get you out of my mind for some reason." I gazed into his silk topaz/black eyes. "shh." Then he slowly bent toward to kiss me. Just then he vanished. Where had he gone? He was in my arms kissing me, and now he was gone._

I woke up then I hated these stupid dreams normally I didn't rember my dreams but I had been having this one for a while. I looked at the clock near my bed the time was 12:00. I groaned it was a Saturday. I looked around my room as I tried to plan my day. Nina was home so I couldn't really run around the house and be stupid; and Forks well there is nothing to do here. I looked around my room for a book to read, but I had read them all. I went in to Marley's room but she had no books that sounded good. I walked out of our house and into the main one. Nina was reading a home garden magazine.

"Hey Nina, is there a library in town?" She looked up.

"Yeah." She gave me directions and I grabbed my stuff and left. It took about 15 minutes to get there. I stepped out of the car and walked toward the doors. The library was tiny, with only four people in it and one old grouchy lady working the check out. I looked for some books and sat at a table to read a bit.

"Hello,is this seat taken?" My heart stopped beating as the silk voice murmured the question.

"Uh... yeah I mean no." Smooth Yas very smooth. The golden god chucked a bit, I blushed. Edward's eyes got a hint of black to them just like in my dream, but it was gone so quickly I did not know if I had imagined it. He sat down next to me stiffly.

"Thank you." He just sat there staring at me. Normally this would bother me but he was so perfect I could not get mad.

"So I am sorry I was a tad rude." His words made no sense the only thing that mattered was that he was saying them to me.

"Oh it's ok." He a smiled a crooked smile. He was stunning.

"If it is not rude of me to say, you are different from the other students at school." Oh he had noticed.

"No I am not but neither are you." He chuckled at this.

"Ok I am beaten." He put on a mock surrender.

"Yeah im pretty good at that." His face got serious again.

"I'm sorry I was so rude in Biology class the other day" His eyes were full of innocence.

"oh, yeah, its fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about that day, I thought I did something to you. You were gone for so long." I could not stop looking at him.

"No, you did nothing wrong, I...err..wasn't feeling well. My apologizes. Sorry for my absence. I was away, out of town." He kept his eyes on me, waiting for my forgiveness I suppose?

"oh, don't worry about it." I spoke softly.

"May I?" he asked with his velvet voice, signaling to look at the book I was reading.

"uh, sure." I handed him the book. Way to go Yasmine, hopefully he doesn't think I'm a dork.

"East of Edan, hmm...That is a very interesting book if I may say so myself." he handed the book back.

"Yeah, it is." I couldn't believe it: he was beauty and brains. Did I mention beauty?

"So, your new to Fork's...correct?" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, um I just moved here with my best friend. We live with her grams." I almost couldn't speak.

"and how are you liking it so far?" I couldn't understand why he wanted to know about me.

"It's good so far." yeah cause he was here.

"Well, thats good. Yasmine, would you like to go out sometime?" He asked so smoothly. No flaws.

"Sure, yeah, yes. I would love to go out sometime" I was in sudden shock. Did the most gorgeous guy on the planet ask me...me...Yasmine...out?

"Thats wonderful. I find you very fascinating. I would like to get to know you better. " he smiled his crooked smile. I'm starting to love this smile more and more.

"well heres my number." I handed him my bookmark with my number on the back of it.

"What time shall I pick you up?" This was like all a dream...no...better than a dream. He was in it.

"How about 7:30pm. Friday night?" I was suppose to hang out with Marley that day, but I'm sure she won't mind. Plus, she will love to hang out with that Logan kid anyway. We will both be happy.

"That works for me" I smiled. I could feel that it was still on my face.

"Great. See you then. Can't wait."

I got up and started to leave. I looked back once more, "yeah see ya then" I bit my lip. I was smiling a lot. I didn't want to seem like a dork to him. I was so excited about Friday and seeing Edward that I totally forgot to even look for books.

**A/N: **

**R**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w Please!**


End file.
